Untitled
by Kosa Kinoshita
Summary: A girl fell in love with Haou but, when she goes out to search for him, only finds Juudai. Juudaixoc; Onesided kinda Haouxoc dropped because, well, I never had much of a story planned out for this in the first place.
1. Prologue

Hey, this is my first GX fic, There will probably be few duels in this cause I suck at writing them and yeas, Also, I could use help with a title so if people get ideas please email them to me at Also, I'm sorry if I get some terminology wrong, sometimes my memory sucks. I know it's really short, chapters will be longer. I threw this out in, like 5 minutes. Also, I'm really busy so I don't update super fast.

I don't own yugioh GX, just own the girl.

* * *

_Haou is Haou...and Juudai is Juudai... They just can't be the same…They _aren't_ the same, they're too different._

"H…Haou-sama!" A sixteen year old with knee length mahogany brown hair ran into the top room of the Dark World's castle. Stopping, she wiped off her short black pleated skirt and white short-sleeved shirt, which was accompanied by a black tie, in order to look presentable.

A boy encased in black armor turned and bore into her with golden eyes. "What is it?" He spoke with a monotonously evil voice.

The girl shrunk down slightly as her maroon eyes gazed at the floor, a slight blush presenting itself upon her cheeks. "The army has returned with a few warriors, they were found hiding within a cave due North and…"

"How many?"

Again, the girl shrank down as her cheeks became darker. "There were thirteen warriors."

Haou nodded and patted the girl on the head as he left to the dueling room to receive more souls for Cho-Yuugo.

The girl looked to the door and smiled fondly. "Haou-sama, Thank you for all that you have given me. Please, if nothing more, just allow me to always stay by your side.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, here's the first chapter, probably closer to the lengths of the rest. First off, this is (eventually) a JuudaixOC fic, along with onesided HaouxOC…kinda, it's slightly confusing and I'm still working out the details in my mind. Also, this takes place after the Dark World stuff, and Juudai is like the mature person seen in season four, without all the 'end of the world' stress on his shoulders. Later on, I'll reveal more about how the OC is connected to Haou and another character. If you have any questions or comments, please leave them, all will be useful and I'll make sure the questions are answered.

I do not YuGiOhGX, I do own some of the cards though!

* * *

"Juudai! Juudai, wait up!" A short boy in an obelisk blue uniform was running out of the main entrance as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Sho, what's up?" Juudai looked towards the boy who was currently catching his breath.

"Did you hear about the new student? Better yet, have you seen the new student?"

"Nope, what's so great about him?"

"I only saw her back but she seems cute!"

Juudai sweatdropped and turned around to head back to the red dorms. "Whatever, you think that nearly every girl is cute. I'll only be interested if she has skills in dueling."

Sho rolled his eyes as he replied, "That's all you care about: dueling."

Juudai turned back around. "Don't forget about eating and sleeping!" He gazed towards the academy doors and caught sight of a girl, out of uniform, with knee length hair. "Sho, is that the girl you were talking about? She looks pretty normal, except for her hair…"

Sho turned around and finally saw the girl's face. This caused him to step back in shock. "That's… b…but how?" Quickly he began to drag Juudai towards the red dorms, "I…it's almost dinnertime, isn't it?"

"I guess, but why can't that wait until after I duel her?"

Sho sighed but continued to drag him away. "I'll tell you later, let's just get out of here for now…"

Juudai peered back at the girl as Asuka had approached her. "She does look somewhat familiar…"

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Tamiko, was it?" Asuka looked at the girl in front of her and began to take her in. Her long hair seemed very awkward on her.

"Yes, that's right. I'm afraid I never caught your name." Tamiko replied, being as polite as possible.

"My name is Asuka, it's a pleasure to meet you. Ayukawa-sensei asked me to show you around campus and the dorms, these are my friends Momoe and Junko."

Tamiko smiled and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, please take care of me." She then peered down the walk and saw two boys running away, both of whom looked insanely familiar to her. She shrugged it off and followed Asuka to see the campus.

"So, where are you from?" Junko asked as the four walked down the hall.

"Nowhere special, just a rural area, not much really happens there."

"What made you decide to come to school? Are there no cute guys where you live and did you figure there would be plenty here? If that's what you thought, you're right on the mark! This place is chock full of hot guys!"

Asuka sweatdropped as she listened to Momoe. "Talk about prying, but I am curious as to why you transferred here in the middle of the year, especially during your third year."

Tamiko sighed as she looked at them. "I just couldn't stand the drama and such that was going around my last school, it took me this long too talk my mom into allowing me to transfer."

"That sounds reasonable, you chose a good school to transfer to." Asuka smiled and continued to show her around, talking about the many events and tournaments that occur at the school.

Finally, they finished the main building, which had taken most of the day, and began to head towards the obelisk blue girl dormitories. "The dorms are really nice; comfy beds, delicious food. The only thing that sucks is that lack of boys, but there are so many boys on this campus, you could go anywhere and see a lot of them!" Momoe had been rambling on about the status of the popular and famous guys of the school, along with sharing her ratings for each one. Tamiko was trying hard to pay attention but her mind kept wandering off. Whenever Momoe started talking about guys or romantic interests, all she could think about was one person and the search that had led her here.

"Haou-sama…"

The three girls looked over towards Tamiko confused. Junko started to think, and then replied, "Howsam? Is that some other language or something?"

Tamiko's eyes widened, she had not meant to ever mention his name out loud to someone she barely knew. "A…ah, it's nothing, I just mutter gibberish to myself when I get tired, I…it's a really bad habit of mine!" Her eyes quickly averted to the ground, she couldn't let what happened with her in the Dark World slip, if someone else here had been there too then only disaster would follow.

"Tamiko, we're here." Asuka was standing in front of a large, mansion type building.

Tamiko stared in awe. "Wow, this is nothing like back home… I've never even seen a public building this big!" Her eyes took in every detail, the blue and the white and the beautiful lake that seemed to lead to more of the dormitories land space.

Momoe and Junko had been talking to each other for a while and they finally decided to share their thoughts. Momoe began, "So, Tamiko, you're probably really tired, I say you bunk with us tonight so you don't have to worry about unpacking all of your stuff."

"Really, that's very kind!"

Junko continued, "Yea, I guess we are just kind people. First off, you don't have to be so proper; your first impression has passed. Settle down and be yourself."

Momoe smirked as she grabbed Tamiko's arm. "Let's go!" They wandered into the building, reluctantly followed by Asuka who could already tell the two were planning something. "So, what made you decide to have such long hair?" The four paused outside a door as Asuka began to unlock it.

"Well, my mom always wanted long hair and she'd pretty much kill me if I were to cut it. Truthfully, I'm not that fond of it myself. It always gets in the way and it's hell to brush."

Junko and Momoe smirked as they entered the room. "Junko, our guess was correct, should we continue to the 'lab accident' phase?"

Tamiko raised and eyebrow confused, Asuka sat on a bed and sighed while Junko and Momoe began to smirk in a slightly evil fashion. Tamiko looked to the side uncomfortably before she got the courage to speak. "What do you mean by lab accident?"

Momoe pulled out a pair of scissors and began to explain. "You said you don't like having long hair, and you would look a lot better if it were shorter."

Junko took up the explanation. "Asuka can talk her brother in talking Ayukawa-sensei in talking to your mother and saying that, in a lab experiment, your hair accidentally caught on fire and it had to be cut off, for a bulk of it was damaged!"

Tamiko looked to the side, not sure whether to agree or disagree. "Well, I suppose my mother will understand if that happens, my sister does look pretty decent with long hair so it'd not be like she lost her dream…"

Before she knew it, Momoe had cut off her hair so that it reached past her shoulder. "There, now we can make it look perfect for your face!"

Asuka stared wide-eyed. "I guess this means you don't get to argue about it…"

Tamiko moved her head slightly and looked at the large mass of hair on the ground." Wow, my head feels so much lighter… We should gather all this up and donate it."

"Great idea! But for now, let's give your hair a good cut!" With that, Momoe began to cut and style the hair that was left on her head, Asuka beginning to speak of the great duelists who attended the school.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Sho had finally stopped in front of the red dorms and looked towards Juudai. Kenzan walked up to them, slightly worried. "What's wrong soldier, why are you looking so frazzled?"

Sho mustered all the strength he had and looked up at the two. "That girl… she was in the Dark world, and she was one of Haou's top servants."


End file.
